Sebastian One Hell Of A Human
by Sebastian x Claude
Summary: Ash and Angela think its time to teach Sebastian a lesson for not joining them, by making him temporary human. How will Sebastian cope now?
1. Chapter 1

Angela and Ash sat together talking on the streets of London, it was past midnight and there wasn't many people walking the street now.

"What do you intend we do Angela?"

"I would so love to torture him again. He hasn't eaten a single soul in over two years now…"

"So the pain would be more intense," Ash finished beaming.

"I so very much love inflicting pain on Sebastian," Angela continued.

"Yes I know you do. I would rather prefer pain and pleasure with the Demon."

Ash's smile widened as Angela, now sat on his lap facing him. He placed a hand on Angela's breast and he brought his head down to bite her neck, causing the Angel to moan with pleasure into the night.

Ash lifted his head as an idea hit him, "I have the perfect thing, why don't we turn him human."

"Oh Ash, that is positively a very nasty thing to do to our poor dear Sebastian." She said in a mischievous tone, "We shall have to capture him again, in order for the ritual."

"Well we could set up the Phantomhive brat again," Ash told her, before getting down to business with his Angel mate.

Pleasurable moans filled the night as the two Angels enjoyed themselves.

Sebastian woke his master. It was his morning ritual that he'd been doing over the last 2 years, his first time being a butler for a master so young and so small, in all of his Demon life.

The child could be very annoying and ungrateful, but Sebastian had learned to live with him, for he held within his small body a soul of great delicacy. A soul he craved for, as the years passed. The soul he made to his own liking.

"It's time to wake up, master," Sebastian informed him, opening up the curtains and letting the bright light from the sun hit the young boys face.

A moan was his only reply, as always from the young lord. He never expected anything else.

Sebastian then continued his routine, by asking Ciel what he would like for breakfast. He poured out the tea, while Ciel got himself out of bed. He then handed his master the cup and saucer, Ciel drank the tea as his butler finished dressing him.

Sebastian then headed out to wait in the dining room, where the masters breakfast was prepared an awaited him.

After breakfast Ciel headed to his study as he always did, Sebastian following reading out his busy schedule for the day.

There then was a knock at the door, just as Ciel headed into his study.

"Who the Devil could that be, so early in the morning?" Ciel thought aloud.

"I shall go see, master."

Sebastian headed downstairs to get the door. The person behind the door was not very patient, as the banging nearly took the door off.

As Sebastian reached the door, he grabbed hold of the handle just turning it. The door flung open as the men outside forced their way in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sebastian scowled.

"We're here for the young Earl Phantomhive and his partner in crime, you!" Randall spat, as his fellow offices invaded the manor.

Two of which rushed straight at Sebastian grabbing hold of him, one on each arm as Randall applied the hand cuffs. Sebastian stood dumbfounded at this.

Puzzled as to what he and his master had supposedly done this time, he thought it best to ask, "What has my young master and myself, been accused of this time?"

"There have been some resent murders and they're all pointing to him," Randall explained as the officers were having trouble controlling the young boy.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OF ME! SEBASTIAN?"

"Master, what's going on?" The rest of the servants had heard Ciel's cries and had now joined them all in the entrance hall.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest for the murders of three of your workers, you will be brought in for questioning."

"WHAT,I WOULD NEVER KILL ANY OF MY WORKERS," Ciel shouted.

"Master!" Mey-Rin gasped, putting her hand to her mouth.

"All the evidence points to you and your butler," Randall stated.

"Bastard!" Ciel hissed.

"Watch your tongue boy or I'll have it cut out! Now get them out of here," Randall ordered.

"Master?" The servants called in unison.

"Carry on with your duties as usual. I shall be back quite soon. He has no need to hold me for long," Ciel told him, looking smug.

"Yes master," the all said together.

"Quite sure of yourself, aren't you boy."

"Yes I am. I did not do it and you know it. Sebast….."

"That's enough of that they will be separated, take the butler in that carriage," He ordered pointing to the first carriage, "The boy will go with me."

"Yes sir."

"Get in there you bastard criminal," One officer said, pushing Sebastian in the carriage.

Sebastian gave him a death glare, causing the officer to back down.

"Get in then, what's up with you?" His fellow officer asked disgusted at him, making Sebastian smirk.

"I-I….nothing," He said, manning up and heading in after the butler, his companion getting in with him.

"It's disgusting, what these noblemen think they can get away with."

"And not to mention their butlers," The officers teased.

"I could say the same about you," Sebastian replied back, receiving a hit to the face in return. He lifted his head from the blow, as blood now trickled down the side of his mouth.

"That's a little taster of what's to come you filthy scum."

"Oh yeah, we're gonna enjoy teaching you a lesson," He smirked, while cracked his fingers.

"Go on say something else we dare you!" They taunted laughing.

Randall headed over to check up on the butler. Looking Sebastian over he asked "What happened?"

"Sorry sir, he was trying it on," They lied.

"Alright you have my permission to keep him in line, if he tries anything else," Randall told them, before heading over to the carriage behind him, as Ciel was being helped into it.

"You hear that, we're free to do as we please with you. Do feel to hit back, so we can punish you more."

"Oh master, why do you always have to make things so difficult for me," Sebastian thought to himself, as he took the abuse that was given to him.

Ciel was silent as the carriages pulled away, leaving the manor and its servants.

Randall spoke to him, but Ciel stayed silent.

"Quite a bond you have with your butler, he's loyal enough to help his master kill."

Ciel stayed silent ignoring him and continued to gaze out of the window.

"What more can I expect from the Devils child," Randall thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Both carriages pulled to a stop just outside of Scotland Yard's police department.

Sebastian was pulled from his carriage a little bruised and bloodied, Ciel was taken out next.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out, as he saw his beaten butler.

"Nothing to worry about young master," Sebastian replied with a smile.

Ciel knew he'd be fully healed as soon as he was needed yet again.

"Come on!" The officers demanded, pulling Sebastian inside.

Randall followed as Ciel was taken in as well.

"You know where to take him," Randall told the two holding Sebastian.

"Yes sir," One replied, happily.

Sebastian was led away somewhere else, while Ciel was taken to one of the rooms for questioning.

"We're going to enjoy questioning you."

"Yeah it's gonna be one hell of a torture for you," The two teased, as they took Sebastian to a room much like a cell.

"We got another one here for you," One called out to the closed door in front of them.

There was someone already in the cell room, as the door opened.

"Ohhhh goody," An ugly man spoke excitedly, wiping the saliva from his mouth on his sleeve.

"Oh great, you again," Sebastian frowned.

"I looked forward to seeing you again pretty boy," He said.

The two officers helped fastened Sebastian's wrists in the shackles, from the chains that held him once before.

"You may leave us!" Ordered a female voice from outside the door.

"Oh but we were so looking forward to helping you," One moaned, as they both left saddened, bringing a smile to Sebastian's face.

"Good to see you again!" Sebastian smugly smiled, as Angela stepped into the room, closely followed by Ash "Ah, you brought company, how nice of you."

"Yes Ash will be joining in on the fun this time," Angela told him, whip in hand.

"Shall we hurt him now our after?" Angela asked, looking towards Ash.

"Both times should be fun," Ash replied.

"Bring the tools," Angela demanded to the torturer.

"Yes my lady." He headed out to get his special tools, bringing them back for the Angels to look through.

"How about this?" Ash asked, holding up a pair of plies.

"Oh yes, that should be fun." She answered, turning to face him.

She then went back to unbuttoning his tail coat, waist coat and shirt, exposing his bare chest.

Ash made his way over, he pulled off a glove from Sebastian's right hand. Then bringing the pliers to the Demons hand, he grabbed hold of one of his sharp black nails and ripped it off, as Angela waited for her turn.

"How are you liking this Sebastian?" Angela asked, as she whipped him, noticing the pain in his eyes as they glazed over.

She whipped him over and over again.

Some short while later after they'd found every type of torture possible to use on the Demon. Ash decied to call a end to it and get onto the best part.

"I think it's time," Ash told her.

"Yes, I think that should do the job."

"Now Demon this is your true punishment for not joining us."

"Why would I ever join the likes of your kind?"

Angela back handed him, causing blood to seep from his mouth.

She then took up a knife and slit her wrist, passing the knife over to Ash as he did the very same. They held their arms over a small bowl letting their blood fill it.

Angela and Ash then healed their wrists, before getting on with it.

Angela carried the bowl over to Sebastian, as Ash held the Demon's head, making him open his mouth as Angela poured the warm thick red liquid into his mouth. He made sure the demon swallowed every last drop.

Sebastian gagged as the blood ran down his throat stinging his very insides. He wanted to rid the stuff it was making him sick.

"Quickly Ash, we must perform the cleansing," Angela cried, watching as the Demon tried to escape his bonds.

Sebastian pulled with all his might, but his with his insides and stomach burning, it wasn't helping matters. He tried to bring up the Angels poisonous blood, but was unable to, he felt sick. He had to get it out, to rid his body of the terrible stuff.

"He is unclean, unnecessary, we must cleanse this Demon!" Both Angels sang in unison.

Sebastian was still fighting against his bonds and was also trying to rid his body of the Angels blood. He felt as though he drank acid, as the burning and stinging increased.

"HE MUST BE CLEANSED!" The Angels shouted.

Sebastian screamed out in pure agony, as his body was cleansed of all evil. He hung there quite still, all his strength left him. He was as weak as a newly born kitten. Beaten and blooded, his eyes filled with tears.

The pain was now worse than ever, it was excruciating. His stomach could take no more, the blood he tried to force out of his body before now left him with ease as he vomited.

Blood of the Angels as well as he own, was now a pool at his feet. Blood ran down his chin and covered his chest.

"What a mess, we seem to have made of you," Angela teased.

"I think we over did it a little, now we won't be able to torture him anymore," Ash said sadly.

"I wonder how poor dear Ciel will go on now, without his Demon protector. You are merely a worthless human being," Angela told him, grabbing Sebastian by the hair and looking him in the eyes.

"But don't worry Demon its only temporary, unfortunately even we do not have the power to make you human for the rest of your miserable life."

Angela let go of his hair, letting his head fall.

"My poor Sebastian, we could have been great together. The three of us," She put a hand under his blooded chin, lifting his head and kissing him on the lips not caring about the blood, he thrown up. She then let his head fall, as he fell into unconsciousness.

Ash waited by the door for Angela to join him. They then left together, sadly looking back at the pathetic creature.

Ciel had been placed in a cell. Ash and Angela had informed Randall, that Ciel and his butler were not to blame and that they were free to go.

Ciel was let out of his cell. Randall stood watching, disappointment all over his face.

Ciel sneered at him, "Can we get my butler now?"

"Yes, right this way," Randall scowled.

Randall escorted Ciel to the room, in which Sebastian was being held. He opened the door and held it for the young Earl, as he gave him an "I told you, you couldn't keep me" smile.

Ciel now turned to see Sebastian covered in blood, head hung down.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, wondering if he was faking it while Randall was with him.

Randall rushed over, "He needs to be taken to the hospital."

"He'll be fine. I want him put in a carriage."

"Are you mad, boy? Look at the state of him," Randall rushed off to get help.

"Sebastian!" Ciel asked again, "SEBASTIAN, answer me that is an order."

Still nothing from his Demon butler, so he slapped him hard. Sebastian gave a small moan as the slap had brought him round.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian tried to lift his head, but it took to much strength.

"Sebastian, I order you to stop ignoring me."

"I-I'm s-sorry, mas…" Even talking was hard for him.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, getting worried, he held out his hand to his butlers face.

The sound of footsteps was heard outside.

"Sebastian, please look at me," Ciel said softy.

"You unlock those shackles," Randall demanded, to the main torturer who'd been sitting quietly on his chair. "You men get him down. He needs medical attention right away."

"Please watch yourself young Earl," One of them said, moving Ciel away from Sebastian.

"GET OFF ME!" Ciel demanded, struggling to get free. "Damn you Sebastian."

The shackles were unlocked and Sebastian was helped down. He'd fallen unconscious yet again.

"Quickly get him in one of the carriages."

Ciel felt strange, never before had Sebastian shown weakness to him and even let himself be taken to hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel was finally released and followed close by as Sebastian was put into a carriage. In which Ciel climbed in after.

Sebastian was laid across the back seat while two of the officers sat the opposite side. Ciel knelt down beside his beaten butler, moving his hair from his face. He didn't care what the two officers thought.

"Sebastian will you stop faking already," Ciel whispered in his butler's ear.

Still nothing, Ciel was getting worked up now.

"Sebastian will you wake up," He demanded, but getting no reply. Ciel hit him again and again.

The officers grabbed hold of him, restraining him.

"What is the matter with you?"

"GET OFF ME!"

"This kid's got serious problems."

The carriage pulled to a stop. The driver got down to open the door.

"Here hold the kid, he's crazed."

The two offices then, carried Sebastian into the hospital.

"LET ME GO, I HAVE TO SEE HIM. SEBASTIAN!"

"No kid, I've been told to keep you here."

"I DEMAND YOU LET GO OF ME," Ciel stomped on the man's foot hard.

"OW, YOU LITTLE BASTARD," He cried out as Ciel ran inside.

He ran to a woman sat behind a desk.

"I'm looking for my butler, he was just brought in."

"Ah yes he's just been took in. What's your name young sir?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Lord Phantomhive, I thought I recognised…"

"Enough of this, I want to see my butler."

"I'm sorry sir, you will have to wait. Please take a seat."

"Damn!" Ciel cursed as he sat down, "What are you playing at Sebastian!"

An hour had passed by, he waited patiently until.

"Ciel Phantomhive," A nurse called.

"Finally," Ciel said, getting up and heading over to the nurse.

"This way please," She gestured to their location, "Now I must warn you, he hasn't fully come round yet. So please just be gentle with him."

The nurse then opened the door to the private room, Sebastian was kept in. Ciel looked in on him.

"It's alright," She assured him.

"It's not alright, he shouldn't be in here. He's a Demon," Ciel thought angrily, as he walked over to him.

"Can I get some privacy?" Ciel asked.

"I'm very sorry, but I was told to keep an eye on you."

"Fine, do what you want."

"Sebastian, I want to leave here. GET UP NOW!" Ciel whispered angrily.

"Sebastian, why aren't you listening to me? What's wrong with you?" Ciel asked now getting worked up yet again, but not with anger this time.

"He was in quite a bad state, when he was brought in here."

"Sebastian," Ciel eyes filled with tears now. "Wake up, damn it."

Ciel laid himself over his weakened butler as he sobbed, hoping the nurse would leave him alone. No such luck she came over to him and rubbed his back, to try and comfort him.

"You seem to care very much for him, even though he's just your butler, Lord Phantomhive."

"He's not just my butler, he's my protector," Ciel sobbed.

"I see."

"I'll leave you alone with him, but if I catch you causing him any harm. I'll have you out, understood."

"WHAT RIGHT HAVE YOU GOT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" Ciel shouted.

"Watch yourself young Earl," She warned, before leaving him.

Ciel wiped his face, "I hope you're happy now. I got rid of her now let's get out of here."

Sebastian stirred a little, he opened his eyes.

"How dare you ignore me all this time," Ciel told him full of anger.

"My ap-ologies young ma-ster."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here."

"I cannot."

"What do you mean you cannot?"

"I don't have the strength, master."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Angels….."

"What about the Angels?" Ciel's said, cutting him off.

"…..They cleansed me."

"WHAT? How, what does that mean? What did they do to you?" Ciel asked confused.

"They've somehow made me human, but it's only temporarily."

"H-how long for, what do I do now?" Ciel panicked.

"I'm not sure how long it's for. But I will still be there for you master, no matter what."

"How can you be, you're human now you will be killed in an instant. We will have to wait for you to become your Demon self, however long that will be."

A few hours had passed and Sebastian was sat up a little in bed. The nurses were bringing round food and drinks.

One nurse opened the door, for another nurse with a tray.

"Hello there, I've brought you something to eat and drink," She told him, bringing the tray over to him and placing it on the table next to the bed.

Sebastian turned his face away in disgust, the smell making him feel sick.

"Come now, Mr Michaelis you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Sebastian told her, laying a hand to his stomach.

"Yes, but you need to have something inside you."

Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted to eat and it wasn't that rubbish.

"See if you can get him to eat something, will you?" She asked Ciel. "I shall be back later to check on you."

Ciel nodded, she then left them to it.

"You should really eat something. If you're human you won't last long without eating."

"But master, I really don't think my stomach can handle much at the moment," Sebastian warned.

"How about a drink?" Ciel asked, looking in the cup and putting it back down again.

Ciel got up and called a nurse.

"Is everything alright?"

"He has an upset stomach, is there anything you can give him."

"I'll see what we have."

"Thank you." Ciel went to sit back down next to Sebastian.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian gave a little nod, he felt very tired for some reason. It was strange he had never actually felt the desperate need to sleep before.

"Oh you haven't even touched your food," The nurse frowned, as she came back to check him.

"His stomach's troubling him at the moment. I called for a nurse…." Another nurse arrived just as he said that, with a cup in her hand.

"Here you are, drink this. It should ease your stomach."

Ciel took the cup from her, seen as Sebastian wasn't too bothered about anything at the moment.

"I'll take this let me know if you feel hungry at any time."

Sebastian paid her no mind.

"Make sure you get him to drink that won't you, dear."

Ciel nodded once again, as she left with the tray.

"Here do as they say or suffer for all I care," Ciel told him, passing him the drink.

Sebastian took the cup and sniffed at it, it would take a while for him to get used to his new human body.

"You put it to your mouth and sip it," Ciel said, sarcastically.

He placed the cup down on the table, he'd rather settle with the sick feeling instead of drinking that stuff.

"You'll have to get something down you, sooner or later."

Sebastian knew of the torture that lay ahead of him. He then let sleep take hold of him. Ciel looked at his now sleeping butler as he too, fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and the nurse's made their rounds yet again.

"Morning," The nurse greeted, as she brought them a hot drink and some food.

Ciel grunted he was a little grumpy, what with spending the night in a chair. Sebastian woke just after.

"I hope you're going to get something down you today, Mr Michaelis."

"Is he alright to leave today?" Ciel asked, not wanting to stay here any longer.

"Yes if he's feeling up to it."

"Yes he's fine," Ciel answered for him.

"Well your welcome, to leave anytime. But I would like to see him eat something before he leaves."

"It's fine, I shall make him eat, as soon as we arrive back at the manor."

"No I have a small meal here, I want him to eat. You don't want to be back in here again do you?" A stricter nurse had now arrived with a plate of food.

Sebastian sighed heavily.

"Sebastian, you will have to eat to please these people," Ciel said, with a sigh.

The nurse handed him the plate. He took it, picking up the fork.

"Come eat up, before it gets cold," She encouraged.

He started to eat and resisted the urge to puke.

The nurse then took the plate from him, satisfied that he'd eaten if it was only a little.

"You managed it alright," Ciel told him, as he watched the nurses leave.

Sebastian gave a small nod.

Ciel then got himself up, "I shall go sort out payment," He informed him, then left to let Sebastian get ready.

Sebastian threw off the sheets, then getting himself out of bed. He stood up, but found himself unable to support his own weight. He managed to sit himself down on the bed.

Ciel returned not knowing what to expect, he opened the door and walked in. Sebastian was sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, walking over to him.

Sebastian lifted his head "Yes master."

"Here are your clothes. I shall wait outside for you."

Sebastian found the strength and dressed himself, then headed out to meet with Ciel.

"I have a carriage awaiting us outside."

They headed outside, to the carriage. The driver held the door open for them, Ciel was just about to climb in when he realised Sebastian wasn't behind him. But back at the wall, he just thrown up the meal he was forced to eat.

"Sebastian," Ciel called, watching as his butler gave himself time to recover.

He then walked over to his young master, as they both climbed in the carriage. Sebastian was glad to sit himself down. He had difficulty holding his own body upright.

"You're not to vomit again are you?" Ciel asked worried, looking Sebastian over. Seeing how his butler held a hand to his stomach.

"No master," Sebastian replied unsure of himself. His stomach was now empty. But it was still bothering him.

They arrived back at the manor. Ciel got out the carriage.

The servants were all outside awaiting his return.

"Master," they all called out together.

"What's wrong with Mister Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked.

"He's ill. Bard, Finny, Sebastian will need help to his quarters."

"Alright, we can do that," Bard told him.

Tanaka would take over for Sebastian, for the time being. He opened the door for Ciel, taking his coat and hat. While Bard and Finny helped Sebastian to his quarters.

They sat Sebastian down on the bed.

"Anything you need, just ask," Bard told him.

"Yeah we're here to help," Finny added.

"Thank you that should be all," Sebastian waved the off, as soon as.

They both left as Sebastian laid himself down on the bed. Being human was more torture than any of the things that had happened to him over the years.

"Bard, I want you to make up a meal."

"Master, are you hungry already?"

"It's not for me, it's for Sebastian."

"Oh Mister Sebastian, I've never made a meal for him before. I shall create the perfect meal," Bard thought to himself.

"Tanaka, I want you to bring it down to Sebastian's quarters, as soon as it's ready."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel walked off to his butler's room. He knocked on the door, receiving nothing so he knocked again harder.

Still no response so he opened the door quietly and walked in, Sebastian was laid on the bed. He walked over to the bed to look Sebastian over. He knelt by the side of his bed, resting his arms on the bed and his head.

A knock at the door, Ciel got up, walked over to the door and opened it. Tanaka stood holding the tray.

"Set it down on the table, quietly," Ciel said, pointing towards the bedside table.

Tanaka placed the tray on the table quietly.

"Will you be needing anything else, my lord?"

"No that will be all," Ciel sat himself back down, on the floor. He looked over at the food Bard had made, he tasted a little bit.

Sebastian stirred and opened his eyes.

"Master, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, I had a meal brought down for you and I order you to eat it all."

"Yes master," Sebastian sighed, in defeat.

Ciel passed him the plate of food. Sebastian took it, he tried the food. It didn't have much taste to it, his taste buds must be out of whack for the time being and his sense of smell wasn't as sharp as his Demon self once was.

Sebastian finished off the rest of the food and the drink.

"Feel any better now?" Ciel asked.

"No in fact, I actually feel worse."

"Give it time to settle, you…" Ciel was cut short as Sebastian, ran to the toilet.

Ciel heard him throwing up. It was a little weird hearing it from Sebastian, after over 2 years of his butler constantly looking after him. Not once had he ever got sick, unlike Ciel that had been sick quite a few times.

Sebastian headed back to his bed.

"Do you feel any better now?"

"A little."

"I'd have Tanaka, make you some lemonade. If only he could tell which the sugar is."

Sebastian remembered that day all too well, the heartburn lasted all day.

He laid himself back down on the bed, one hand resting on his stomach and his other arm across his eyes.

"I shall be right back."

Ciel headed off to find Tanaka.

"Tanaka."

"Yes, master."

"Sebastian could do with a glass of lemonade and I'm going to help you make it."

Ciel and Tanaka headed to the kitchen, Tanaka got the ingredients ready and Ciel got the glass ready along with the sugar.

After they'd made it Ciel tested it, it was sweet and tasted a lot better than what Tanaka had made before. He took it back to Sebastian, who was sleeping yet again.

He set the lemonade down on the table, waiting for Sebastian to wake.

After a while Ciel got bored, he got himself up and looked his now human butler over. He quietly and steadily climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to the Demon.

Sebastian awoke a little while later, feeling a pressure over his stomach. He moved his arm from his eyes to see Ciel sound asleep next to him, his arm laid across Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian smiled, placing his arm back over his eyes resting himself yet again.

Ciel awoke a little while later, he sat up. Noticing how dark it had gotten, his stomach needing food. Sebastian was also awake.

"I'm hungry would you like anything to eat?"

"I am feeling a little peckish."

"Alright I'll have something sent down for you."

Ciel went to get Bard to make them something. Tanaka took Sebastian a tray of food down and bringing up the last tray.

After his late dinner was finished with, he headed off to bed, Tanaka helped him dress in his night clothes.

Ciel found it hard to sleep, so he wandered off to Sebastian's room again.

He knocked on his door, but no answer. He opened the door and whispered into the room, "Sebastian are you awake?"

He then heard the toilet flush. He waited for Sebastian to finish washing and drying his hands.

"Master?" Sebastian asked. He still had his Demon eye sight.

"You're not sick again are you?"

"No at all. It's the drink it goes straight through me, young master. What brings you down here at this time? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I-I Couldn't sleep."

"Ah, I see."

Sebastian headed over to his bed and pulled down the sheets. He got on the bed, pulling up the blankets on himself and waited on Ciel.

"Master."

Ciel walked over to the bed, joining Sebastian. He laid with his back to Sebastian's front. Sebastian pulled up the covers, as the both slept soundly together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian had his arm around Ciel's front.

A knock was heard at the door, waking them both. Ciel clambered out of bed, as Sebastian got up normally to get the door.

"Tanaka?" Sebastian said, opening the door slightly.

"I noticed master Ciel wasn't in bed this morning. I was wondering if you'd seen him at all Sebastian." Tanaka asked.

"Why yes, I have seen him. The master came down early this morning to check on me."

"I shall leave these with you," Tanaka handed Ciel's clothes to him.

"Oh Sebastian will you be looking after the young master now or will do you still need more time to fully recover?"

"No I should think, I'm perfectly capable of handling the master from now on."

"Just let me know if you may need me for anything."

"Yes indeed I will, thank you Tanaka."

Tanaka bowed slightly and left. Sebastian shut the door behind him, taking Ciel's clothes to the bed.

"Now master, let's get you dressed shall we."

Sebastian dressed Ciel and then dressed himself.

"I don't think I'll get used to this feeling," Sebastian told Ciel, as he felt his stomach.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"No master, I have a craving for more of your human food."

Ciel couldn't help but laugh, "We had better get you fed then, hadn't we."

"Yes master," Sebastian thought, it was no laughing matter.

Ciel went to the dining room, followed by Sebastian.

The servants were all getting on with their jobs, Sebastian stood as usual by his masters side. He poured his master's tea as usual. But the smell of his master's food was making his mouth water.

"Your tea, master," Sebastian said, as he set the cup and saucer on the table and trying to ignore his stomachs craving.

He rested his hand on his aching stomach, Ciel noticed this.

"Sebastian."

"Yes master?"

"Why don't you join me?"

"But master."

"Do you need an order?"

"No master," Sebastian said, sitting at the table.

"Have whatever you want. I'm not very hungry this morning," Ciel lied, letting his now human Demon eat whatever he wanted.

"Thank you, master," Sebastian tucked in to everything, his taste buds were now tasting all the rich flavours of the food.

"How is it?" Ciel asked looking, as Sebastian devoured the whole lot.

"I could taste it as a Demon it wasn't the same as tasting it now."

"How is it compared to a human soul?"

"Now that master is only something, I crave for as my Demon self, now I'm human my taste has changed for your food."

"Yes I suppose that's true."

Ciel got up, to go to his study, Sebastian following telling him what his schedule was for the day.

Sebastian had no idea the torture that lay ahead of him, the chores, the servants, the dog and he had all this to deal with while in human form.

Ciel was talking business with an old client he knew.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, making the masters dinner. He couldn't help but sample it and taste the delicious flavours of it all.

Mey-Rin had broken the plates, what was prepared for the master and his guest.

Sebastian had made her clean up the mess, while he got the spares. Then getting back to preparing his master's meal, which was getting quite tiring chasing round after the rest of the servants and cooking a meal at the same time.

He finally got Bard to help him out. Which Bard happily accepted, what with Sebastian not being at his fullest.

Sebastian set out the meal for Ciel and the guest.

"Sebastian this isn't your best, but seen as you're not your normal self. I shall let this slip."

"My apologies my young lord, I shall try harder next time."

Sebastian stood silently by his master's side, in case he was yet again needed. That was until he started to fidget a little.

"Sebastian, what's wrong with you," Ciel asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry master, I had a full glass of lemonade earlier," Sebastian whispered, as he, bent down to his master.

"So you need the toilet, why don't you say something."

"As your butler it's my duty to stay by my master."

"I'm not having you standing here fidgeting, because you're in desperate need of reliving yourself."

"Please master, may I be excused?"

"Yes, now go."

"Thank you, master," Sebastian said, with a bow.

Ciel sighed with a small smile, it was quite funny.

"Mey-Rin will you tend to the young master, I shall be back shortly."

"Why yes, Mister Sebastian."

A few minutes later, Sebastian headed back to his master with a now empty bladder.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin. You may now finish off what you were doing before."

"Yes sir," And with that she left to finish up.

Bard caught up with her, "How's Sebastian seem to you?"

"What do you mean?" Mey-Rin asked surprised.

"Well he's never left the master's side before."

"He's still recovering Bard, we need to support him in any way we can."

"Yeah I know, but this is the first time in over two years, he's actually been ill. Strange I think."

"He's probably just got a really good immune system."

"Yeah I suppose so."

Bard headed back to the kitchen to finish off the meals for the rest of them and Mey-Rin finished off by clearing up the used plates from the master and guest.

Ciel allowed Sebastian sometime to himself, so he too could go and eat with the rest of the servants.

"Damn it man, where are you putting all of that?" Bard asked, as Sebastian ate a full plate of food and seconds and even the left overs, along with 2 glasses of lemonade and none of it was showing.

"He must have a hollow body," Finny joked.

"You must have been badly injured, you eat like you've been starved for years," Bard said, as he stared in wonder.

This was indeed true. Sebastian had not eaten a human soul in quite some time, so now he was human his body needed food.

Ciel had taken his guest to play a board game. After Sebastian had done eating, he went to see his young master.

"Master will you be wanting any refreshments?"

"Just a tea."

Sebastian started on the tea, but was disturbed yet again. His bladder was again in need of emptying. He went off to relive himself, came back and had to boil to water again.

"What took you so long," Ciel asked agitated.

"My apologises young master. But the need arises yet again."

Ciel huffed, "This is getting annoying."

"Sebastian I'm so close to ordering you to stop drinking altogether."

"Yes master. I shall try not to drink as much as I am doing."

"Well at least I should be grateful it's just the drink affecting him," Ciel thought to himself.

"Master may I please be excused. I have the strangest sensation," Sebastian held his hand to his abdomen, feeling a little pain.

Ciel spoke to soon, "Yes, you're excused."

"Is everything alright with your butler?"

"Yes, he's just recovering from an incident that happened a few days ago," Ciel sighed.

"Oh I hope it was nothing bad."

"No he'll be fine."

Sebastian returned a little later. The guest had just left.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian's gloomy face.

"Yes master, but I have to say I'm not enjoying this one bit."

Ciel couldn't stop himself. He laughed so hard his eyes watered.

"Master I'm glad you find amusement in this."

Ciel just managed to say, "I do find it annoying, but this is just too funny."

"Master?" Mey-Rin gasped in shock, putting her hand to her mouth.

"What's going on?" Bard asked.

"What's got the master so happy?" Finny asked.

"The young master seems to be amused by me," Sebastian scowled.

Ciel was clutching his side, the pain causing him to cease laughing. He straightened himself up.

"What are you all staring at?" Ciel asked, angrily wiping his eye.

"Get back to work!" Sebastian finished.

"Yes sir," they all said, rushing off.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian a smile on his face.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"It's good to see you laugh, master, even if it is at my expense."

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I shouldn't be laughing at you."

"No apologies needed, I'm just glad you find me amusing. It's good to see you happy."

"You know Sebastian. I feel a lot better now, after that."

"Well I'm glad to hear that master."

"Sebastian."

"Yes master?"

"Thank you, you've raised my spirits. You are certainly more than my butler. I would class you as a friend."

"Why master, I-I don't know what to say."

Ciel laughed again. "Come on, I have something we can do before bed."

Ciel took Sebastian to the bedroom, "Wait here!"

"Master?" Sebastian asked confused.

Ciel came back not long after, he had something in his hand. He poked his head round the open door.

"Sebastian, close your eyes!"

Sebastian did as he was told, Ciel walked over to him with the plate from the kitchen. He picked up a fork and sliced into the piece of cake on the plate.

"Open your mouth" Ciel told him, as he brought the fork to his butler's mouth.

Sebastian opened his eyes as he ate the cake, Ciel gave him. It was rich in flavour, Sebastian craved more. He watched as Ciel ate a piece.

"You want this?" Ciel teased.

Sebastian nodded and so Ciel had no other choice, but to share the cake with Sebastian.

Ciel left the plate on the side table. Sebastian looked at Ciel. He'd got a few crumbs around his mouth that he let Sebastian lick away.

It seemed Sebastian had a new taste, for his master.

They spent the night together again in Ciel's bed, this time.

Ciel was late up once again. But he wasn't really bothered about that. He'd had quite a good night with Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days had passed, Ciel made sure that Sebastian didn't do much around the manor, because Sebastian was usually too tired after his chores for sex and that disappointed Ciel.

He loved Sebastian as a human, he was so horny now. He was a completely different thing to his true Demon side. His Demon side had no interest in sex. So Ciel was enjoying it all while it lasted. Sebastian was enjoying himself as well, apart from the downsides that came with being human.

Sebastian could become his Demon self at any time as the Angels had said it was only temporary. That would mean no more food sharing, sex and the lovely warm nights spent with Sebastian.

Ciel invited Sebastian to eat breakfast with him. Sebastian complied with Ciel's request.

He sat down at the table and started on the food, he and Bard had cooked.

As he ate the food, he started to feel a little strange. The food he ate wasn't as tasty as before.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, as Sebastian dropped down his fork.

Sebastian rushed away from the table and headed to his quarters. He went to his bathroom, dropping to his knees over the toilet. A hot sweat rushed over him, the food he'd just eaten forcing its way back up. Ciel rushed in just after, heading towards Sebastian.

"Sebas….."

"No master, I'm…in…..no….state," He managed, before the food came back up, with blood mixed in.

"But Sebastian?"

"Please young master, come away," It was Tanaka. He grabbed hold of Ciel pulling him away from his sick butler.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ciel demanded.

"Please master, Sebastian is in no state to be near at the moment. We must leave him."

"Wh-what are you saying?" Ciel questioned.

"Sebastian told me to keep you away from him, if he was to change back."

"W-what? Why? You know the truth?"

"Yes master, it's for your own protection. Sebastian warned me about what would happen. I already knew he was a Demon."

"What's going to happen?"

Screams were heard from Sebastian quarters as they moved away.

"Sebastian!"

"Don't worry master. Sebastian is strong enough to control himself."

"What did Sebastian tell you? Why is he like this?"

"Sebastian has a bad craving for your soul, as he's coming back into his Demon self. That craving is taking over him."

More screams and the sound of things getting broken came from the butler's room.

"So that's why you pulled me away, to stop Sebastian breaking the contract."

"Yes master, Sebastian is quite fond of you. But I don't know if he'd be strong enough to stop himself tearing you apart."

"Sebastian!"

Silence now filled the hall.

"Sebastian?"

"No master, I'll go see you stay here."

Ciel disobeyed this and followed slowly behind.

Tanaka grabbed hold of the handle, turning it slowly and opening the door.

"Sebastian?" He asked the silence. The room was a complete mess.

Ciel was close behind Tanaka, as he headed into the room. Sebastian was sat in a corner breathing heavily, his red eyes focusing on Tanaka.

"Sebastian?" Tanaka said in a low tone, "Are you alright?"

Sebastian said nothing, just kept his eyes focused on him.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked this time.

"Master, I told you not to come in here."

Ciel gave him a disapproving look.

Sebastian looked to Ciel now.

"Sebastian, it's me Ciel Phantomhive, do you not remember our contract," Ciel lifted his eye patch to show the Demon's sign.

Sebastian got himself up. Tanaka grabbed hold of Ciel, edging towards the door. Sebastian raised his left hand to his mouth.

"Wait," Ciel said looking up at Tanaka, "It's alright, I think he remembers."

Sebastian pulled off the glove with his teeth. Then letting it drop to the floor, he showed Ciel his contract sign.

"Master!" Sebastian called out to him.

Sebastian's bright red eyes and slit pupils returned to their normal red colour and round pupils.

Ciel escaped Tanaka grip and ran over to Sebastian, hugging him, which Sebastian returned. Tanaka left the two.

"I guess things are back to the way they were," Ciel sighed.

"They don't have to be," Sebastian whispered to him.

"You mean?"

"Anything for you young master," Sebastian said, picking up Ciel in his arms and taking him to the bed, where he started on his masters neck, working his way down.

"I wish this moment would last for eternity," Ciel thought, as he cried out in extreme pleasure.

For Sebastian was "One Hell of a Demon Butler" and human and lover and whatever else Ciel could think of.


End file.
